


Pacify her

by thypham313



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HarDra - Freeform, M/M, OOC!Ginny
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thypham313/pseuds/thypham313
Summary: Plot nảy ra khi nghe bài "Pacify her" - Melanie Martinez. Fic y chang bài hát nên khuyến khích (yêu cầu) đọc giả nên nghe nhạc trước hay sau gì cũng được. Tốt nhất là vừa nghe vừa đọc.





	

Sau một nụ cười gượng cùng cái hôn miễn cưỡng trên má, chàng trai tạm biệt cô bạn gái và vội bước trên một ngã rẽ khác. Trên dãy hàng lang dài vô tận chìm trong bóng tối yên tĩnh, một bóng hình mảnh khảnh nhẹ bước qua, đến bên anh. Nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay xinh đẹp trắng muốt dưới chiếc áo chùng rộng dó, anh mang cậu đến một góc tường, nơi không có bất kỳ vầng sáng nào có thể chạm tới được.  
Trong không gian mờ ảo đó, những tiếng thở hổn hển, tiếng mút mát nhè nhẹ vang lên rồi từ từ được thay thế bằng âm thanh rên rỉ đầy nóng bỏng. Hòa trộn trong hơi thở đầy ám muội là tiếng gọi ngọt ngào đứt quãng “Harry…Harry” của cậu trai xinh đẹp.  
-.-.-  
Cậu biết anh đang mệt mỏi. Mệt mỏi và chán chường vì mối quan hệ yêu đương với cô ả đó. Vì vậy anh đã đến với cậu.  
Mỗi đêm. Để được giải thoát và say đắm cùng với một người tình đích thực. Rồi khi trời sáng, hai người lại phải ngồi ở hai dãy nhà khác biệt và khoác lên vỏ bọc kẻ thù không đội trời chung. Nhưng sẽ không ai biết được, đôi mắt xanh ngọc lục ấy luôn lén lút quấn chặt lấy cậu trai xinh đẹp của mình từ tận bên kia dãy bàn ngay khi có cơ hội.  
Potter thường đi cùng đám bạn. Đúng hơn là những kẻ đó chủ động vây xung quanh anh, như một đám cóc ghẻ bâu vào một con thiên nga. Cậu rất ghét, GHÉT cái cách mà chúng có thể vui vẻ cười nói với anh. GHÉT những lúc chúng hiên ngang khoác vai anh và cùng anh tham gia vào những trò chơi "vui nhộn". Ôi xem kìa! Con bé mặt chồn lại tựa vào anh, thì thầm cái mẹ gì đó cậu không thể nghe được và nhận lại nụ cười rạng rỡ của anh. Rồi cả hai bị đám ngốc xung quanh ném vào những lời bông đùa, gán ghép ngu ngốc như thể đó là những lời chúc tụng tốt đẹp nhất mà chúng có thể nghĩ ra.  
Nhưng ổn thôi mà, vì khi con ả cũ rich kia bỏ đi rồi, cậu lại có thể chiếm lấy chàng trai của nó.  
-.-.-  
Ai đó từng nói rằng hãy tránh xa khỏi những thứ không thuộc về mình.  
Nhưng nếu anh là của ả, sao anh lại khát khao em đến vậy được?

Draco không ngạc nhiên khi thằng nhóc Collins lại bắt gặp cậu đang khóa môi và sờ soạng cùng Potter bên dưới mái vòm của dãy hàng lang tối. Cậu chỉ cảm thấy hồi họp cho điều sắp xảy ra thôi. Và…Ôi thật thích thú khi nghe tin Harry Potter và Ginny Weasley cãi vã và giận nhau. Cậu thậm chí quên đi chính bản thân mình cũng bị mang ra làm chủ đề bàn tán. Nhưng ai lại quan tâm chứ. Cậu muốn biết diễn biến cuộc chiến tranh lạnh của cặp đôi nổi tiếng kia hơn.

Nhưng tin tốt nhất là, từ lén lút, Potter chuyển sang công khai đến gặp cậu và giải tỏa nỗi buồn bực đến từ cô ả kia. Ban đầu, cậu không thật sự vui nhưng cũng khá hài lòng. Nhưng càng chiếm được Potter lâu, cậu càng muốn nhiều hơn nữa. Thế mà tên Đầu Bô đó vẫn không hiểu, anh cứ bên cạnh cậu thường xuyên, và than thở về Ginny bằng hầu hết thời gian đó. 

 

An ủi ả ta đi Harry.  
Vì ả khiến dây thần kinh của em căng như dây đàn rồi đây.  
Còn nếu như anh không yêu nó.  
Thì đừng tốn thời gian buồn bực hay nhớ về nó nữa.

-.-.-

Ồ thật là kỳ diệu. Khi Potter không còn nói về Ginny ở cạnh cậu nữa thì chính cô ả tìm đến cậu, cùng với lũ đồng bạn như một đám cổ động viên nhí nhố ngu ngốc.

Đồ đồng bóng ương nganh ư? Ả đang nói về cậu hay là Harry Potter?

Đồ phá hoại hạnh phúc của người khác ư? Sao cậu phải quan tâm hạnh phúc của một đứa con gái nhà Weasley chứ?

Một con bitch cao cấp ư? Ồ vâng! Cậu vẫn ở thứ hạng cấp cao và nhìn xuống những đứa ngu khác.

Mặc dù những tiếng kêu than khóc lóc của ả thật đần độn và dở tệ nhưng chúng cũng bắt đầu khiến cậu thấy phiền đấy. Và vì có thêm một lũ dê non be be xung quanh nên cậu có cảm giác những lời kêu than đó được nhân lên và truyền bá rộng rãi. Giờ thì cậu chính thức không chịu nổi nữa rồi. Làm sao để ả ngừng nói đi nhỉ? Hay là cậu cần phải tìm một chiếc núm vú cao su để vỗ cho ả nín khóc đây?

Yêu con nhỏ đó mệt thế đấy. Ngài Potter à, ngài hãy bỏ ả và yêu em đi. Yêu Draco đi. Yêu Draco thật sâu, thật nhiều, thật say đắm.

-.-.-

Vào một ngày đẹp trời nọ, Draco thấy Potter đứng dưới gốc cây ôm nhỏ Ginny vào lòng và vỗ lưng an ủi ả. Trong khi ả cứ tiếp tục chùi đống nước mắt nước mũi vào chiếc áo chùng của anh. Draco nhíu mày và bước đi. Nhưng cứ y rằng ngày hôm sau, mọi người lại phao nhau tin Harry Potter đã thức tỉnh, trở về bên cạnh Ginny và đá văng tên kiêu căng nhà Slytherin đi rồi.

Buồn cười đến rớt cả mông, sao cậu không biết là Potter đã bỏ cậu sau đêm tình nóng bỏng và những lời thì thầm ngọt ngào tối qua nhỉ?

Ai đó từng nói rằng hãy tránh xa khỏi những thứ không thuộc về mình.  
Nhưng nếu anh là của nó, sao anh lại khát khao em đến vậy được?

Được rồi, an ủi ả ta đi!  
Cô ta khiến em bực mình rồi đấy!  
Anh đã cắt đứt với ả rồi mà.  
Thì đừng tỏ vẻ quan tâm tới ả nữa, hãy khiến ả chấp nhận.  
Rằng ả đã thua em và Harry Potter đã thuộc quyền sở hữu của Draco Malfoy rồi!  
Anh cắt đứt với ả rồi, thì đừng thương xót ả thêm giây nào nữa.

-.-.- 

Trời ạ, ả vẫn chưa chịu dừng lại sao? Mặc dù Draco đánh giá cao khi ả biết dùng danh nghĩa bạn bè để bên cạnh Potter đấy. Nhưng những cử chỉ thị uy của ả khi bên cạnh Potter khiến nó điên lên. Ả luôn ngồi ăn cạnh anh, săn sóc, gần gũi vì cả hai cùng chung một dãy nhà. Ả luyện tập Quidditch cùng anh và vui đùa rượt đuổi nhau trên cán chổi vì hai người cùng một đội. Khi Potter và nó hẹn hò, ả cũng chen một chân theo và giả ngây ngô rằng đó chỉ là một sự tình cờ.

Nó tức lên đi được. Anh bảo ả hãy buông xuôi đi.  
Đừng quấy nhiễu chúng mình nữa.  
Và anh đừng bao giờ thương hại ả nữa.  
Vì anh chỉ cần yêu em thôi, Ngài Potter à.

**Author's Note:**

> Không biết chen vào truyện chỗ nào nên đành viết thành notes. Đại khái là không phải Ginny xấu tính như lời Draco cảm nhận. Mà chỉ là nó quá ám ảnh và yêu chồng nó thôi. Và luôn nhìn con người yêu cũ của chồng theo hướng tiêu cực. :)))


End file.
